Broken Guardian Angel
by Dramagirlet15
Summary: The lies, the manipulation, the secrets...they all have a purpose...they all have an effect, and they all share an important thing... they are the reason that the angel is broken. Chris drabbles.
1. Lies

AN- This takes place anywhere in season six before they know who he is. and it is a drabble people, this means that it will be short.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be. (SOB)

Why can't they see him? Is their vision so skewed that they take one look at him and all that they can see are lies? Sure, he has manipulated them in the past, but can't they see that the end result was always for the better?

The end has always justified the means; how Machiavellian of him. Maybe he is a monster, after all, he resorts to lying and manipulation everyday, and to his own family no less.

Maybe the real reason that he lies to them so much is so that all they can see are the lies. And if all they see are the lies, then they can't see him.


	2. Convenience

Sometimes you think that your job would be easier if you told them the truth. That you should go up to Piper right this second and say, "Hey, you know how I don't tell you everything, well, one of those things is that I am your son."

Wouldn't that simplify things for you, them, and your mission?

But then you accidentally wince in pain from an injury you sustained secret demon fight last night, and you see them look at you for a second and then dismiss it. And you think that maybe having them distanced from you is more convenient.


	3. Irony

AN- This takes place right after Prince Charmed in season six before they know who he is. And it is a drabble people, this means that it will be short.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be. (SOB)

It's ironic, isn't it? You spend months lying and withholding information, then the one time that you do tell the truth, you receive exile as your reward. It isn't as though you weren't expecting it. Hell, the entire reason that you've kept so much a secret is because you knew that they would freak out. But still, it would be nice for them to look at information rationally for once, instead of forcing you to sugar-coat it and tie it up with a big red bow so that they can accept it better.

Aren't they supposed to be the adults?


	4. Easy Kill

A/N: This happens in season six, obviously, otherwise the summary on the main page wouldn't have said "Chris Drabbles". Oh… and I think I am going to start something that I have seen an author I really respect, Charmedgrl4ever, do. I am going to ask a random question at every drabble. I'm curious about your answer. So the question this time is…(drum roll)…how do you like to eat M&M's- chew them quickly or let them melt in your mouth? I like to let them melt in my mouth; they last longer.

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not ever own anything from Charmed. That, unfortunately, includes the incredibly great Chris.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I summoned my power as an athame came flying directly toward the center of my chest; I disappear and reappear on the other side of the room. Why won't that bastard die?!?!

This should have been easy; all of my sources had sworn that he didn't possess any real power, certainly not enough to be considered dangerous. And yet, there he was, walking toward me with a smug ass smile on his face.

Without warning I am thrown across the room and my back connects with something hard. He will pay for that I think as I summon my strength. He will die. Then, once I am finally through with him, I can go after the real powerful ones; those he serves.

But what is this?!? When did he get that power?!? No one warned me about this!!! By the calm expression on his face I can tell that he has done this before. More than once.

I can feel my life slipping away quickly. My body feels like it is consumed by the fires of hell. And still he smiles; as if he knew all along this is how it would end.

I wish that I had never dared to challenge Christopher Perry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please & remember, how do like to eat your M&M's?


	5. Safety

A/N: Okay, so this question is: Would you rather take a vacation in Europe or Africa?

Disclaimer: Didn't then, don't now, da future is bleak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bridge had always been his safe haven. It was where he orbed to when his dad missed another soccer game. It was where he sat when his brother had to save his skin, **again, **and he was wishing that he didn't need saving. It was where he went when he was injured and had no one and no where else to go. It was where he went when the grief threatened to overwhelm him and he didn't want to concern the resistance.

Then it fell and went to ruins.

He would still look at it at times and remember the splendor that it used to be. He would remember all the tears shed, and all of the dangerous emotion released their. It was as if, after years of letting all guard down there, he was connected to the bridge.

It was the destruction of the bridge that nearly destroyed him.

After all of his friends and family dead, his house converted to a museum, magic school taken over, and Up There being annihilated, he had almost nothing. And after the bridge fell, his last safe haven, the one thing that had never failed or disappointed him…was gone. And he had nothing left.

Only a memory.


	6. Change

A/N: Okay, so this question is: Who gives better advice, your parents or your sibling?

Disclaimer: Didn't then, don't now, da future is bleak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looks the same here as it did then (before the fall). It feels the same…the feel of wind whipping at your face while you sit their and imagine it blowing all of your troubles into the bay. It smells the same… like a sea breeze and rusting iron and gas fumes and freedom and repentance. It looks the same… like cars running by at speeds not completely safe and blood red beams and escape. But it's not the same.

It doesn't seem the same…like tears cried and anger unleashed and acceptance…and loving hatred.

Its too clean. Too…innocent. It doesn't deserve to be tainted by the likes of him.

And yet, it is the only place he has. He can't go home; the sisters would most likely blow him up. The back office is a tiny cubicle in which to sleep, it's not _his_. The resistance doesn't exist yet. And his aunts' houses haven't been bought yet.

This place is his. The Golden Gate Bridge. Now if only Leo would stop orbing up here to threaten recycling his soul again he might get some non-existent peace. As if that will happen.


	7. Peace of Mind

A/N: Okay, so this question is: do you think anything other than sports should get letterman jerseys?

Disclaimer: Didn't then, don't now, da future is bleak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, future consequences."

"Don't give me that bullshit Chris. Now I want to know!!! What is my son like in the future that makes you think that he is evil?!?!" Piper was pissed.

This argument had been going on for the better part of an hour now and Chris was frustrated. But after nearly an hour of repeating those same two words, something in Chris snapped.

"Fine, you really want to know?!? Give me your hands."

Piper was shaken from this tone of voice and Chris could see that, but at this point he was beyond caring and brusquely grabbed her hands in his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fire, destruction, chaos. Little girls screaming for dead mothers to wake up. Corpses littering the street. A once majestic and proud Golden Gate bridge laying in ruins. Demons prowling the streets…organized. Crying, tears, pleas. Mass graves and small memorials in secret places. Blood. Blood lining the streets, caked on clothes, smeared on walls. And underlying it all…a blonde haired man's exuberant laughter, with demons and witches alike bowing at his feet._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Piper snapped out of the vision with tears in her eyes and a nauseous look on her face. The look she gave Chris was one of full sympathy.

"Oh Chris!!! I am so sorry. That…that was awful. But, it can't be true…it just…it just…its just can't be. Oh my god!!! Are you okay Chris? Your life must have been so hard!"

All through this tirade Chris maintained an expressionless face, with sad looking eyes with just a dash of a satisfied smirk.

"That felt good, but don't worry, you'll never have to think about that again."

He found out what he wanted. She did understand the importance of his mission once she found out how bad it was. She wasn't being difficult just to be difficult.

Then he took out his memory dust.


	8. Appearance

AN: come on people, I haven't been getting any answers to my questions. But thank-you to JayneyHunter for her review, I always wanted Chris to show the CO's what life in his time is like.

Also, I would like some help, if you could submit in a review just one word prompts such as what my title chapters have been, that would be great. i want to use these to help me add to these drabbles and possibly my longer chaptered work...Work.

So the question this time is: What was more fun, second or third grade?

Disclaimer: Didn't then, Don't now, Da future is bleak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what happened. How he died. Why he was chosen to move on to a higher purpose.

What great deed did he do in life, because the only thing that he is accomplishing now is being a major pain in the ass.

What traits could the elders have possibly seen in him to allow him the privilege he now holds. All that I have seen from him is deceit, manipulation, and indifference. He appears almost coldhearted in his actions.

But the big question I have is what happened that made him die so young? He couldn't be a day over 22. Dying that young is certainly tragic. Funny…I have never seen him look this young before. But now, as he lies on the couch sweating and unconscious, I can't help but to view him like that.

But I shouldn't think like that, I'm sure that he died a long time ago.

"After all, looks can be deceiving. Especially when it comes to Chris Perry," Leo mumbles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was more fun, second or third grade?


	9. Listen

AN: Thank-you to goddessa39- I have always wondered why the sisters never took notice of the age thing, especially after the whole Bianca incident.

Thank-you to "Shannon"- And yes, "alone" really helps, I think I might use it soon.

Thank-you to Fairyofmusic- I'm typin', I'm typin.

Remember- I could really use some help with one word prompts

And the question today is... drama or sports?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so basically, uh, all that needs to be done n-now would be to stay together, and um use the power of three until the demon is vanquished. But, just…just watch out for the claws."

There has been a hitch in Chris' voice throughout this entire speech. Several hitches, actually. His eyes were currently filled with pain, his demeanor is morose, and he continues to stumble over his words. The strong, rock-like Chris is currently absent. And it's pissing Chris off.

Where is the tearless, emotionless, and stable Chris that has always comforted and provided a needed constant in the lives of first his cousins, then the resistance, and now the Charmed Ones- even if they don't realize that it helps them.

Where is the grounded rock that has been in the place of the young, curious, and lively boy since he turned fourteen?

Chris blames it on the demon last night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You know you can't hurt me Memor, I'm stronger than you are." Chris looked distastefully down at the scrawny excuse for a demon that lay at his feet._

"_That may be true, but I never said I would fight you."_

"_Then what do you think you are going to do?"_

"_Show you your memories."_

_And just like that, a typical, spontaneous demon vanquish had taken a turn for the worst._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vanquishing him had felt good, Chris reflects.

However, the memories that had flashed through Chris' mind had taken a tangible toll on the young martyr, and it was showing this morning.

Chris needed to get his old demeanor back, it wouldn't do for the Charmed Ones to see their unmovable guardian angel as weak or emotional. They may not take a conscious notice of his role in their mental stability, but he knows that he serves his purpose. And it is because of this that he strengthens his voice and hardens his eyes. However, the pain and heartache still show through. And his voice still trembles as he cautions them about the latest threat.

Phoebe continues to write her spell.

Paige continues to work on her potion.

Piper continues to rock and shush Wyatt.

They never listen to him anyways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember- Drama or sports?


	10. Home

AN: Thank-you so much to Shannon and Dragon Shadows for their awesome reviews and suggestions. You guys are helping me so much.

Sorry for the delay…school and sick.

I'm still looking for any one-word prompts you guys can think up. So please think.

The random question today (and it is weird)- the chills during a fever, or the sweats after one?

The inspiration for this drabble came from City and Colour's song Comin' Home.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God Chris! Could you give it a rest already? I think we've had our fair share of demon vanquishes for the day…just go home."

He inwardly flinches at her choice of words. He knows that she didn't mean anything by them. They were the same words she would have said to her friend or co-worker. But he is neither of those.

_Just go home_

The back room at P3 sure isn't home; it's just a neglected space. The manor isn't his home, not yet. The future…as far as he's concerned that isn't his home either because it should never have existed in the first place.

The truth is he has no home. Just places and spaces.

"I'm serious Chris. It's late, I'm tired, and I think that I have at least ten new bruises. Just go home already."

Where would you like me to go, he thinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweats or chills?


	11. Distance

AN: Yeah, I know I know. Here's the thing, I only really write when I have a million more pressing things to be doing. For instance, right now I should be working on this weird French Revolution time line thing that I am literally looking at right now. Its right next to me, unfinished, mocking me. Stupid piece of paper. For the last couple of weeks I haven't been incredibly crazy, pull my hair out, have a mental break-down, busy. Good news for you guys though, water polo season starts this Friday and that consists of 2 hours of practice a day. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait…Friday…that's tomorrow! That means I have to be at the pool at midnight! This is going to be a long three months.

Disclaimer: now that I've bored you all with my life, I feel the need to remind everyone that I do not own Chris. I wish I did though.

Disclaimer: the prompt does not belong to me, it is the property of Dragon Shadows. Thanx :-D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd never really thought of distance as an issue. After all, he is half-whitelighter, he can just orb wherever he wants to go. Forgot your math book in the kitchen, just orb down and grab it. You forgot that you were meeting your aunt for lunch to "talk" about your grades in magic school, grab a snack before orbing over to her and her "delicious" cooking. One of your brother's minions is attacking an innocent girl in Australia, not a problem.

Distance has never been a problem.

He discretely glances over the railing and sees the sisters, Leo, and Wyatt all joking around in the living room.

So what if he is being secretive. It isn't spying, it's protecting from danger. That's what he tells himself as he closes his eyes.

For just a second he imagines that he is downstairs with his family right now. That it was his corny joke that everyone is laughing at, not Paige's. He imagines Wyatt putting his arm around his shoulders and telling him what a dork he is. He imagines his family's faces.

He opens his eyes and looks down at the happy scene below him.

He's never felt farther from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost forgot my random question! Who has ever had to swim head-up before?

---Just a note, I've had this sitting on my computer for the last 5-6 weeks. Author note and all- so season really started early November. The night I wrote it, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. So…this is it. Sorry.


	12. Vulnerable

AN: Hello everyone! I know… it's been forever. I'm sorry! I'm not going to make some excuse about how life is busy; life is always busy (And now I've started swim season; does it never end?). I just didn't get around to writing. But now I have re-read all of my great reviews, and you know what I've decided? I want more. So here is another drabble. The prompt belongs to "Robin". Keep the ideas coming (I finally made a list of them and gave them their own document; I want to try and use them all.) I have a list of eleven as of now. I'll try and update now.

The question is: What do you think is a good question?

Disclaimer: Must I repeat it. Charmed does not belong to me. The prompt belongs to "Robin".

PS: I just figured out how to put the page break in! I'm so excited!

* * *

His back is killing him. Of course it is, he was just thrown through the air by his loving older brother and didn't hit all that gently. He'll be damned if he lets Wyatt see his pain, though. He can't let Wyatt know the effect that he has on him: emotionally and physically.

Ever since they were little Wyatt could make him feel worthless with little effort. After a couple of years he learned to hide his true feelings. He never let his family see his envy; he never let his Aunt feel his despair. He has been honing his mask for years.

This is why when Bianca looks at him, she sees a man (boy, really) confident in himself and his ability to somehow best his brother.

She doesn't see a young man with doubts about whether the spell is really under the floorboard.

She doesn't see a kid with fears about whether his brother is willing to kill him or not.

She doesn't see a boy who believes that he is incapable of being loved.

She sees a strong man, not the vulnerable child.


	13. Truth

AN: Hello! I know you all missed me. Well, swim season has officially started and I am doing more swimming than I ever thought possible. At the moment I have a Romeo and Juliet vocab list as well as an entire Trig chapter review packet to do. But… I am procrastinating. 

This prompt came from Princess in the Pea. Thanks! If anyone else would like to add a possible prompt, just drop me a review or PM.

Disclaimer: You got it, don't you? I don't own anything.

�

* * *

"Come on Chris! Just open up a little bit. I'm not asking you spill every personal thing about your life, just crack your mouth open a little bit and give us our answers…And wipe that smirk off your face! What could possibly be humorous about this situation?"

* * *

It is a bit ironic really. The sisters continuously try to get me to speak and tell them about the future. They think that the truth is the most important thing that I can give to them. I know better. 

* * *

"We just want you to talk to us Chris. Let us see if we can trust you."

* * *

I know that most of what people say is worthless and meaningless. I know that most of the time people will talk just to simply hear themselves talk. The sisters don't realize that it is impossible to learn if you can trust someone by talking to them.

* * *

"You're too quiet Chris, unless you're talking about demon hunts. It's not healthy."

* * *

Funny how those words mirror the sentiments of my own sister. She thought that I was too quiet for my own good; that my silence would destroy me. How wrong she was. Can nobody see that it is my ability to actually listen that saves me and those around me every day? 

I have chosen to forego my mouth in favor of my ears. This has given me the ability to hear a lie… a truth… a lead… even a threat.

* * *

"How can we help you if you won't tell us the truth Chris?"

* * *

The truth is… I have the power to turn your entire world upside down with my words. I choose not to do that for the betterment of all.

In a perfect world, every one would speak their mind and proclaim every truth from the tops of buildings. In reality, silence is golden.

* * *

�

Question of the chapter: Pancakes or eggs? (These are just for fun)


End file.
